Cymbals and other percussion instruments are frequently placed in proximity to microphones when the instruments are to be played “live” on stage or played in a recording studio. Typically, a number of microphones are placed surrounding the cymbals to receive sound from the cymbals when they are stuck by a musician. These microphones cannot usually be placed close to the cymbal due to the substantial initial volume of sound produced by a strike of a cymbal.
However, sound produced by a cymbal can be extremely nuanced and microphones placed sufficiently far from the cymbal that they avoid being overwhelmed by the initial strike may not be close enough to the cymbal to pick up such nuanced sound. Moreover, the further a microphone is placed from a cymbal, the more likely it is that the microphone will pick up sounds other than those from the cymbal, such as other nearby instruments generating sounds, leading to a captured audio signal that does not cleanly capture the sound produced by the cymbal.